The Dancing of Blades
by Myguy376
Summary: A fated meeting of dancers. The crazed beserker and the graceful shinobi. Will it end through blood or an encore?
1. Chapter 1

**Ight so. They both wield Almost the exact same weapon and dance around you like there's no tomorrow, and their OD annoying sooooo... enjoy I guess /**

Even after the death of Apollyon, the conflict was ever brighter between the factions and their leaders. The conflict was especially ever present in the deep and snow covered trenches of the forest.

The fighters present are the crazed and violent Beserker and the graceful and deadly shinobi. But what both are really known for is how they dance around the battle field. The Beserker with no regard for his life slashing through anything and the shinobi make precise movements to achieve a clean victory. The battle will be tomorrow for tonight they will dance.

Den, the Beserker for the Vikings was out scouting for his tribe to see if this land would offer up a challenge.

"By Odin's beard this boring! I walked miles of snow just for a bit of exercise and no opposition." He looked up at the white skies ahead. The attire he has was his bear pelt along with a short sleeve shirt with tattered pants and leather shoes.

"It would be dangerous for me to go back right this moment, I should set camp up for the night." Den proceeded to put his thoughts into action as he gathered material for the night.

The Beserkers were known to have animal like instincts and power, making them one of the most dangerous combatants on either side, mostly for the enemy though. Because of this animal like behavior, most Beserkers reside in the forest. Even though he learned to survive in the forest, his loyalty remained with his clan.

As Den was putting the last touches on his camp and starting a fire, he unpacked the food that his warlord packed for him.

He took a minute to smell the aroma of fruits and fish. He never knows when he'll get another chance like this again.

"My clan knows me so well." Den began to dig in until he was satisfied.

"Ahh, now to get some rest and walk back tomorrow to tel-"

rustle rustle*

Den turned to the sound of rustling only to be met with a sickle blade coming his way.

He quickly dodged out of the way, only to be met with another. This game of dodge lasted for about a few minutes. He didn't need to see the unknown assailant to know he was dealing with the silent dancer, better known as a _shinobi._

He pulled his twin axes and mentally prepared himself for battle, he faced their kind before. All he had to do was get close and stick to them like glue. He called out to them.

"HEY!! C'mon out shinobi! You can't keep throwing those at me forever! I'm clearly too fast for those old tricks! Now show yourself so we can end this permanently."

The sickles ceased, but the shinobi had yet to reveal themselves. Den slowly circled around his surroundings. A shinobi would always attack at a weak angle, an angle he's not watching _right now._

He quickly looked up to find the masked shinobi already on top of him pining him down with the trademark kusarigama to his throat.

 _"Damn it, hopefully I'm going to Valhalla after this"_

However, he wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

" _Well, aren't you cute..."_ The masked shinobi finally said.

Den decided to take another look at his potential killer. The shinobi was attired in a leather armor set with wooden Sandles and a shroud that covers everything except their eyes. He looked a little longer at their eyes to notice that this shinobi was actually a _female_. This coupled with the curvy body type confirmed his suspicion. His gaze did not go unnoticed however.

 _"You like what you see~."_ This shinobi was cleary having too much fun with this. Den tried to squirm out but was met with increased pressure from the sickle on his neck.

 _"Uh uh uh...keep moving and I'll finish this, Den."_

"How do you know my name you dancing demon!?!" He was really confused. He has to be careful not to get sent to an early grave.

 _"Oh I know a lot  about you and I'm finally glad we met."_

 _"Talking with this woman is getting me nowhere, she clearly has no interest in killing me so what else is there!"_ Den's thought began to run rampant.

She began to straddle him while slowly gliding her hand over his cheeks and beard with other tightly around the sickle. Den began to get lost in her eyes. Her eyes were of a green variety, that kind of color is very rare to see nowadays.

 _"You just can't stop staring at me can you?~"_

"Can you atleast share your name?" Den needed some form of closure.

 _"Why would I do that if I'm talking to a **dead man**?" _She said with a low tone of voice that made Dens hair stood up behind his neck.

She giggled. _"Don't worry, I'll share my name if you beg.~"_ This shinobi is becoming infuriating.

"May you please share your name with me mistress?" Den said gritting his teeth a little at the end on account of the sickle tightly pushed towards his neck.

 _"Say it again with a bit more... feeling."_ She said as she pulled her shroud down to reveal a heart shaped face with a small bun for her hair. One facial feature that stood out besides the green eyes was a mole right next to her nose. She also brought her face closer. Her tone becoming a bit seductive.

Den swallowed his pride. "May you please share your name with me, **darling**."

Her face was mere centimeters that he could feel her breath tickling her nose. _"One more time.~"_ Den felt like he fading, his animal instincts were becoming numb. He almost faded into unconscious if it wasn't a familiar voice.

"DEN!?! You out here!?! Where are you?!?"

"Eitri..." Den could recognize his friends voice from a mile away.

 _"Oh well, all good things come to end. I'll see you soon my cute boar.~"_ She quickly moved her sickle off his throat and kissed him on the cheek before taking to the shadows.

"DEN! There you are! We send you out for four hours and I find you lying down on the job?!? HA! Atleast invite me if you were gonna get some shut eye ya mongrel." Eitri was the tribes highlander from Scotland. He was a real nice guy once you get to know him.

"I wasn't! I was scouting until I got jumped by some shinobi!" Den fired back.

"A shinobi!? How on my mother's garments are you still breathing!? They are called dancers of death for a reason." Eitri was confused beyond belief.

"I... don't know actually."

"And what's those symbols on your shirt lad?" He pointed towards the markings probably caused by her sickles.

As he looked he knew exactly what it meant.

"Well Den, what's it mean?"

"...It's nothing Eitri, how about we stay here for a little bit before heading back. I got some fish and fruits."

"You drive a hard bargain there Den! I'll accept the offer."

As the two lone Viking sat around the fire and ate. Den only had one thought or something _name_ going through his mind.

 _"Ito... not a bad name."_

For some reason he was looking forward to their next encounter.

 **Might continue this, could be wrong or right I don't know / still hate both of them though.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why me again!? Surely I'm not the only scout here my lord!"

"Sorry Den, but everyone else is need helping expand our territory. Your the only one available that has experience with the forrest and how to deal with those weak samurai."

Den was conversing with Sigurd, the leader of his clan. He was strong, smart and had the attributes of a great leader. Den held him in high regards and took everything he said with utmost importance.

"Besides I heard you've survived an encounter with a _shinobi_. So knowing you can hold your own against those demons, you seem more than qualified to do this."

Den was the talk of his tribe as of late. It was very rare for a Viking to survive the attack of a shinobi during sundown. Knowing he came out unscathed garnered a lot of attention as well.

"Besides it's not like your scouting like last time. You'll only be a mile from the camp. You can scream and we will be able to hear you."

Sigurd seemed extremely desperate as he came up with any excuse for Den to go.

"Alright, I guess one more time couldn't hurt. Besides the wilderness sure does appeal to me." He finally agreed.

"Just what I expected from my top warrior. I'll pack you some supplies just in case a winter storm appears overnight."

"Overnight? Why are you sending me out at nighttime? Isn't that when samurai are more likely to appear?" Den barraged his leader with questions.

"Due to some minor troubles I can't disclose yet, it's hard to scout during the daytime. It would be beneficial for you to leave at sundown for now."

Den was confident in his leader and his own abilities as a Beserker. He fears nobody. No mere man or demon can stand in his way.

"Understood, I need to go prepare. Leave my bag near the entrance."

"Safe travels Den, may the gods bless you."

Den quickly nodded as he began to make his way to his tent. He quickly found his twin axes and began to sharpen them. He knew the land he was entering would be filled with samurai. But there was one in particular he was trying to meet.

" _Ito...I hope I find you."_

He quickly slashed his axe straight through a decent sized tree.

 _"So I can finish what we started."_

After sundown

Den was walking through the beautiful snow covered terrain. The sight was certainly something to marvel at. The way how the ice decorated the bushes, the bare beauty of the trees and the icy layer over the lake.

He took a quick break near the lake to replenish on food and decided to marvel more on the beauty of nature.

"Beutiful.."

" _I know you are~"_

Den quickly took his axes and swung around at the whisper behind but it slashed nonthing but air.

The whisper was able to backflip just before the strike connected. That whisper also had those alluring green eyes, the only thing that's not covered. Den knew _exactly _who this was.

"Ito right?"

 _"Oh so you did understand what I wrote, I knew you would.~"_ The shinobi known as Ito began to spin around flashing her kusarigamas.

 _"Ito is my name but you already have a nickname for me right my little boar?"_ She asked with a teaseing voice.

"No but I have something else for you."

 _"You already giving me gifts!? Your so thoughtful Den. So what is it?"_ Ito was very excited to receive something.

Den quickly charged at her.

"I brought you an early grave demon!" He said as he unleashed a wild barrage of axe swings.

Ito responded by simply dodging them. Each cut, swing or chop simply hit air but what was unsual to Den is that she wasn't fighting back.

He also took note of her dodging. It wasn't stagnant dodge or evasion. She moved with such grace and allure. It was hard not be impressed. And the most unusual part was that she seemed _happy._

He still continued to swing while engaging in conversation.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?"

 _"We are not fighting, we are dancing silly.~"_

Den was confused. He paused his assault to catch his breath. He looked up to see that she can still go on for an hour or two.

"What are you talking about! I'm pretty sure dancing doesn't involve trying to kill your partner."

 _"Well fighting and dancing are the same concept. You use movements and react to what's coming your way. It's an art that I enjoy, especially yours~. Your style is so wild and free. So are we going to continue or do you want me to lead?"_

Den would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what she said. She had a point in regards too how they are similar. He never really looked at it that way. Maybe h-

 _"Times up.~"_ Ito began to use her kusarigamas to slash at Den.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I thought you said we were dancing!" Den yelled as he continued to dodge and weave through her attacks.

 _"We are and you are doing an amazing job.~"_ Ito said as her assault was getting faster.

Den tried his best to fight back but couldn't focus. All of his attention was going towards the way she moved, and soft, angelic voice and those _emerald eyes_.

Maybe if he wasn't so distracted he would've seen the kick to the chest that knocked flat on his back.

 _"You just love staring at me don't you.~"_

Den was not having this. He had two goals in mind, to scout the land and to deal with this shinobi permanently.

"Enough of this! Your just another obstacle in my way demon!"

 _"Is that my nickname? Well I don't mind it. It's got a bit of mischief to it.~"_

He bounced right back up with both weapons in hand. He took his familiar battle stance. His animalistic instincts were taking over.

Ito took notice of his seriousness and decided to match his intensity. She was ready to use everything thing she learned and put it on full display.

Then they both charged at each other. The metal clashing and feet moving were the only sounds that echoed through the forest. But what felt like a fight to death looked like a beautiful dance between two people. The movements of the women was composed and gentle. Her grace could be compared to that of a gentle wind. The man however lacked the composure and grace. His movements free and wild following no tempo. It carried an unpredictable beauty to it.

As the fight went on, Den finally saw an opening in the dancers moves. He took full advantage as he glided his axes along her scythes and quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Caught you!"

He has finally claimed victory as her mask flew off.

"Alright any last word before I send you back from whence you came demon?" He asked.

 _"Aww you haven't gotten your prize yet.~"_ Ito responded with a smirk on your face.

"The only prize I want from you is your head!" He swung his axe above his head, but it never came down.

Before he dealt the final blow, Ito quickly captured his lips with his own. They stayed there staring into each other's eye, completely in tune with one anonther's kiss. He couldn't do anything else but gaze into her beutiful green eyes. He noticed her lips tasted of sweet berries and a sleepy aroma. He then found himself facing in to unconscious.

The only thing he saw before he passed out was the beutiful night sky and a puff of smoke.

Later in the morning

Den was returning back to his people. He was able to scout ahead and took care of any dangers that lied ahead of them. Even so, he couldn't shake his thoughts off of Ito and realizing what happened.

 _"As soon I was about to strike the final blow she kissed me and I passed out. She must of had some sedative on her lips! Damn it I was so close!"_

Even with all of these thoughts buzzing though his head, one image always appeared. Their shared dance under the moonlight. He couldn't deny saying he didn't have fun.

"All's clear from here Sigurd."

"Excellent, thank you for your help Den. Also are you gonna need a new pelt later? You have some more markings. I guess those samurai must be getting better if they are damaging your clothing like that.

Den quickly looked at his pelt to find more markings that actually translate to something. He stood there for a few seconds and quickly made his exit.

"Den, where are you going? I haven't rep-"

"Don't worry, scouting for my people is payment enough."

Den went out to his tent and patiently wait for another. He hopes to see that mischievous shinobi once again as her markings kept ringing through his ear.

 _"I win.~"_

He was always up for the challenge. He could take on anyone big or small, man or women, demon or human. He would always succeed, never fail.

And he assured himself that he was gonna blow away Ito the next time they see each other.

He knew he was going to see her again, and he also knew that he will be the victor next time.

 **Wow I actually updated this so I might as well finish it. See ya in the next one my guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo my guys. I got another one of these. Read the note if you enjoy this story._**

"Ito!"

The booming voice knocked Ito out of her deep thought. The voice belonged to a male shinobi known as Garu. He was the brother of Ito and always made sure that she stayed out of trouble. He always knew she had a bit of a mischievous streak and would always take the opportunity to do something. The two of them were relaxing after a long day of pushing the Vikings away from their clan in the forest. The battle wasn't bloody but gained a lot of casualties on both sides.

 _"Yes, my amazing brother?"_ She said with the tease apparent in her voice. He simply rolled his eyes and proceeded with his question.

"Were you looking for someone or something today?

 _"Why would you say that?"_

During the battle, you kept scanning and ran away from fights you clearly could've won. It's like you were looking for the _right person_ to do battle with or something."

So he was aware of her actions. She was looking for Den during the battle but was not successful. She did it want him to be suspicious so she simply laughed at the notion.

 _"Oh Garu, always worrying about your sister. I was simply a little tired so I had to choose my battles very wisely. I know you would be sad if something happened to me."_

She hope this was enough to throw him off her track.

"Oh alright...also where did you go last night? I found your supplies near the door and noticed your short on smoke and the _special powder_. I suspect that you were fighting someone?"

Her brother was just as nosy as ever. She wondered if it was even good to lie to him again. He was extremely protective and observant of her so it wouldn't surprise her that he actually knows what's going on.

 _"Fine, you got me. I was out fighting someone last night. But as you can clearly see, I was victorious. My opponent had no answer against my skills."_

"So you killed them?"

 _"With the grace of a swan. They didn't stand a chance ."_

As she concluded her tale, Garu begin to chuckle quietly. She knew this was a bad idea.

"C'mon, you can tell me about your little _crush_ Ito. Your weapons were completely dry and no blood or powder was present. That leads me to believe you knocked the person out through _lip contact._ And I've notice you've been a lot happier and giddy nowadays so you must have found a man that suits you."

She was not surprised in the slightest. Her brother always knew what was going on around him in any situation. She decided to disclose some information.

 _"Well, there's this man I met a couple days ago. I don't know that much about him but he just seems so...free. That's a feeling I've always wanted to experience and he's a dancer like me. But he's not one of us so I'm afraid it won't sit well with our clan. He's a Berserker, one of those animalistic fighters."_

"Oh so you like one of the Vikings right? Listen Ito, I am your brother and I will support you no matter what. So if you desire a Viking man than who am I to judge you? Just be careful since we are at war with them. I hate to see you die simply because of that."

 _"Thank you brother. I knew you would understand."_

Ito simply bowed towards her brother as thanks for his understanding.

"So can you tell me more about my future brother in law? It's rare that someone peeks your interest this much." He said with a teasing smile. He also has a bit of a streak thanks to her

Ito simply chuckled in response as she began to talk about the man of her affection.

After the talk she began to prepare her things. She had a feeling he would be there tonight.

"Packing up for tonight I assume?"

 _"Yes. I have feeling that something might happen so I'm going to prepare well."_

"Alright, stay safe out there. May you be silent like shadows and return home."

 _"Thank you. I will return. I'm not little anymore."_

They both bowed to each other as she continued to pack. She couldn't wait to meet her dance partner.

Viking territory

"Den!"

Den was brought out of his sleep by none other than one of his friend Aslaug, the shaman of the clan. The two and Eitri have been put on guard duty after the quick battle against the samurai. They were the only warriors there so they had to be on high alert.

"Yes Anklebiter? What matters are important for you to awake me? You need help reading your hysterical hallucinations?"

He liked to poke fun at their shaman. He always believed her but made it appear as if he didn't.

"Watch it or I'll put a hex on your family. But I was worried for your well being. I foresaw that you will meet with one of those accursed demons this night. I won't stop you but atleast take caution. I sense you might not live and something will be right by your side, good and bad."

Den was not surprised by her declaration. He knew of the shamans abilities to predict the future with the utmost percise accuracy. He decided to play it off with humor.

"Did it get to the part we're I chopped their head off and fed it to the wolfs? Caution is the last thing I use Aslaug and you know that. I will be fine. My instincts have always led me to victory."

"Are you sure you want to do that to your _lover?_ The Gods told me that you have a romantic interest in the shinobi that you will meet tonight. You two wouldn't happen to be meeting for a _sexual reason_ right."

Now that statement caught Den completely off guard. How did she even get that notion was beyond him. He refused out right.

"W-What are you talking about! I don't love any of those dancing cowards and I certainly wouldn't even consider doing any of those wretched things with them! Are you sure your not hallucinating from the fungi you've been eating?!"

She simply chuckled at his reply.

"You can deny all you want, but the gods told me. Just be careful out there and I expect that you will be _safe_ with this. Wouldn't want you to be a father yet." She teased as she began to return to her hut.

Den was furious. The nerve of her to come with such idiotic nonsense. He didn't harbor any other emotions towards Ito except for hatred...right?

He quickly shook those thoughts as he started to grind his axes for the night. He was surely going to prepare this time. He knew he was going to meet her.

He heard the rustling of leaves and already knew who was approaching him.

"My friend Eitri, What brings you here?"

"I must be as open as Freya if you are able to tell it was me brother. I was just checking up on you since we have to protect this territory. Also... how are things with you and Ito."

"And how exactly did you find that out!? Aslaug told you didn't she?! I'll smash her trinkets is she doesn't yield her tongue!"

" Calm down, I simply read up on marking language. The day you went out to scout you had some markings on your shirt that read 'Ito'. And if I'm correct, that's a samurai name right? I see you have a relationship with a person from a diffrent faction."

"No, it's a name that haunts me. The name of the demon that puts conflicting thoughts in my head. Don't worry, the demon will return to rest as she dies along with the night. I will make sure of that."

Den quickly sped up his task of sharpening his axes. He will deal with this promblem tonight. This will be the final meeting for both of them one way or another. He did not want these feelings ever again.

"Listen Den, I won't judge you for your preferences. Your family to me so if being with her makes you happy then so be it. I will stand by you no matter how confused you get.."

Hearing those words slowed him down his on his task. He thought that his friend would of encouraged him to slay her but it was actually the opposite. Den was conflicted so he revealed his troubles.

"I don't know what to do brother. I hate her but I also have a curiosity about her. She seems so...graceful. I've never really had any experience with that and she's a lethal fighter like me. I'm lost on whether I should kill her or not.

"When the time comes, you'll figure it out. It's your call on this Den. Just follow your instincts."

A horn signal brought bit of them out of their conversation. The signal for work has begun. It was Eitri's turn to overlook the work.

"Well Den, I wish you the best of luck. May Odin shroud his ravens of protection upon you."

"To you as well, Eitri."

They both grabbed each other by the fore arm and quickly parted ways.

The two dancers were preparing for the meeting at night. They both knew they were going to see each other but the outcome has yet to be decided.

Nighttime

Ito was navigating through the forest for her prey. She was adept at mobility and stealth while moving from tree to tree, blending in with the shadows. She had a feeling that her prey was going to be present this night.

Her feeling was confirmed when she saw an axe flying towards her. It barely hit her as she dodged out of the way.

"Damn it!" Said the figure responsible for the act. From the voice and appearance along with the other axe in the figures hand, Ito concluded that this was her _dance partner_.

 _"Throwing axes at your lover? What a strange greeting but at least your trying."_ She teased as she went to grab the axe from the tree.

"Silence demon! You've been a thorn in my side and now it's time to pull you out. Prepare to fight."

She examined his axe as he continued to rant.

 _"You use oak wood for your handles?"_

"Why of course. I need strong wood to compensate for my erratic movements. With your weaponry, I assume you use birch or pine since your movements are light and calm right?"

 _"I actually do use birch. Here I thought you didn't pay attention to me.~"_

Den realized he was getting sidetracked. Something about her always messed him up. No matter what his resolve, she was able to distract him from it.

 _"If your going to stare, make it less obvious sweetie.~"_

She always managed to get on his nerves.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was simply in thought until you interrupted me ghoul."

 _"In thought about what? Me I hope.~"_

"Your annoying me to no end! Now hand me my axe so I can finish what we started."

She started to spin the axe in her hand as she taunted him with her emerald eyes.

 _"What's the magic word?~"_

"Die Demon!"

He said as he charged towards her with the one axe in his hand. All of his confusion and anger flown through him as he intiated the attack.

Ito backflipped away from his overhead attack and charged in for an attack of her own with his axe. Den blocked her attack with his own axe.

They both stood there holding their block while looking into each other's eyes.

Den growled while Ito giggles at the see-saw affair between holding their attack.

Den glared while Ito winked as she slid off the block and let go of the weapon. He quickly picked it back up as she retreated back to use her own weapons.

"What? Couldn't handle the axe you shadow walker."

 _"Well, I couldn't have my dance partner one handed.~"_

There she goes again with this dancing thing. He always wondered what she meant by that. Sure dancing and fighting were similar but were extremely diffrent in the reasons behind them.

"Funny you say that since this will be your final dance."

 _"Didn't you say something like that the last time we met and you let me go. My reward to you was very convincing.~"_

"That's because of your trickery! I'm prepared this time demon."

 _"If you say so my cute boar.~"_

They both took their battle stance as they waited for the other to stike. After a few seconds, Ito therw her sickles towards him. He dodged or block each one as he started to advance towards her. Ito was fascinated by the way he would twist and turn to avoid her attacks.

As he got into arms length, he began to slash and strike her. This is the space where he excels at as he twisted his body to match his strikes. Ito dodged and blocked all of his attacks with little trouble. It was the usual sight of fighting but it was actually a dance between two warriors.

Den decided to switch up on her as he feinted a side attack with an overhead. As the he brought the twin axes down upon her, she dodged into it and all he heard was sparks and a puff of smoke. He assumed that she glided her weapons along his axe as he found himself kicked to the ground from behind.

He was about to get up until he found a blade positioned right near his neck.

 _"If she's not careful, she might cut my beard off one of these times."_ He thought.

He didn't need to look up to see who was pinning him down. He could feel her straddling him as she rejoiced in her victory.

 _"Your dance moves are improving, but I'm still a bit faster than you are."_

"You still haven't won. I'm still breathing." He said as he came up with a plan. He just needed her to be distracted for a single moment.

 _"I'm obviously not going to kill my dance partner, so what's my reward?~"_

There was the opening. All he needed to do was take it.

"Fine. Here's your reward Ito."

He quickly wrapped his hands around her thighs they worked their way up to her rear.

Ito was caught completely off guard. She never had anyone touch her like that. The contact was tense at first but felt amazing afterwards. The way his rough hands massaged her thighs felt like heaven.

She was completely frozen as he continued to massage her thighs and rear. She started to sputter words of encouragement as he continued his action.

"You like that, _darling_."

 _"O-Oh Yes, keep going...mm-Eek!"_

She let out a squeal as he tightly squeezed her ass. That feeling left her completely stunned to what happened next.

He quickly changed the position which led to him hovering over her. He quickly grabbed one of his axe's and raised it above his head as he pinned her down. There was no escape out of this. Ito knew she finally lost.

"HA! Now I'm the victor. You've been bothersome but that's all over now. Any last words before I slay you Ito."

 _"...I love you Den."_

She said as she closed her eyes, waiting for the final strike. Den was shocked by her claim. It lacked her playful tone that she always used with him. The chance to end it there was present, he could kill her right now and be done with it...but he couldn't. His axe slowly started to descend as he realized this was not how it should end.

 ** _Phew_**

Before Den knew what happened, an arrow

found its way into his side. He was on the forest floor writhing in pain. Ito opened her eyes as soon as she heard his suffering. She quickly scanned the area to find a peacekeeper with a crossbow. She was accompanied by a warden and a conqueror.

"Nice shot, now let's slay these heathens." The warden said as the other two readied their weapons.

 _"Knights."_

She went to pick up Den who refused her help.

"Go." He said, clutching his side. "I can hold-argh!- them off. It's my fault somehow anyway."

 _"No. I won't leave you. We need to hide."_

Before he made a reply. Ito pulled out some smoke bombs. The knights were unable to see anything as they progressed through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, the only ones present were them.

"Damn it! They got away. I was looking forward to mounting one of those animals on my wall." The conqueror said in anger.

"Let them go. One of them is injured so they couldn't have gotten far. Besides we came here for land remember." The warden pointed out.

"But isn't weird that the two were looking out for each other. That was a Viking and samurai, you don't think they have _truce_ going on?" The peacekeeper added.

"If so, we are going to need reinforcements. Roxanne, scan the area for any remaining threats and eliminate them if you can. John, set up camp here and see if you can get reinforcements near our site."

"And what in God's name are you going to do Matthew?" John asked.

"Call reinforcements from Rome and anywhere else and if you approach any obstacle before you-" He said.

He turned towards his allies as he pulled out his long sword.

 ** _"Let them know who we are! The heathens and mongrels will fall to the might of the Steel Legion!"_**

He said as held his sword high. He was joined by his allies as they also raised their weapons.

 **At this moment, the Knights have joined the fight.**

 ** _Eyy my guys. Sorry for not updating this regularly but I will promise this won't get abandoned :)_**

 ** _Soooo rip my boy shugoki and his one hit demons embrace :(_**

 ** _Also expect the next chapter next week or sooner :D._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So here's the update my guys. Lots of time with our two cute (Annoying asf to fight) warriors. Also I appreciate that you guys are actually enjoying the story. Makes me want to try a bit harder on it. Thanks and enjoy._**

"By -Argh!- Loki's children, I will have their -Hiss!- heads! No one shoots me and lives too tell the tale! "

Den loudly exclaimed in pain as him and Ito made their way through the snowy night away from the armored threats. The tress provided excellent cover for them as they traversed through the woods, although one of them was fairly injured. Den tried his best to dull the pain but the crossbow bolt hit him in a good spot. After they were at a good distance, the two warriors took a rest at a great big oak tree. They were clearly not in any position to fight so they had to gather their bearings.

Den walked around a bit and rested himself on the tree with no hesitation and began to take a look at his wound. He found that the bolt was still lodged in his side and was bleeding profusely. He wad tough but he knew blood kept him alive so he had to act quick.

He was about to pull the bolt straight out until a hand stopped him. He looked up to see nonthing but a shroud with green eyes that always distracted for some reason.

 _"Let me see the wound."_

Den was about to refuse but due to his injury, his strength was limited. She quickly moved his bloodied hand and examined the injury. Den could still refuse the help but decided against it. What's the harm in letting her see the injury?

 _"I'm sorry but you can't just pull this one out."_

"Why not? I do that all the time and it works, I'm still here aren't I?"

His answer made her giggle a bit. Den just couldn't understand her way of thinking. It's as if she's just looking for a reason to laugh in any situation. She always finds a way to lighten up any situation.

 _"You are so simple it's cute.~. But if you do that you might cut something that is very vital. We have to find another way to-"_

"We!? There is no 'We'. Return back to where you came from demon! I'll find a way by myself. You get out of here."

She did not listen. She simply took a seat next to him.

 _"So you do care about me."_

"And what gave you that idea?! I have no care for you at all!"

She giggled again as she slowly brought her shrouded face a little closer to his. He just couldn't look away from her emerald pools. Something about them always had his attention ever since he met her. And as always she noticed his lingering stare.

 _"Are you sure your words hold true? You stare at me so frequently to say you don't care. You must be so worried about me.~"_

"I don't-"

 _"Then why were you trying to sacrifice yourself for me?"_

Den had a feeling something was going to lead to that. He remembered his actions when he got injured clearly. He was telling her to go while he hold them off. He doesn't know what possessed him to do that for her but it just seemed right at the time. He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand gently caressed his cheek.

He looked up only to lock eyes with Ito, only thing diffrent is that her shroud was brought down to her neck. Her heart shaped face along with her beautiful features were now visible to him. Everything about her was just ...interesting to look at.

"Why are you so close to me? Can you back up a little. This wound needs my attention right now." He ordered. She simply inched face closer. Den was getting that annoying feeling again.

 _"I thought that being closer could give you better look since you like staring at me my sweet boar.~"_

He was not falling for her tricks so easily. He has gotten used to her acts and knew she was plotting something.

"As if that's your reason! Your thinking of doing something else aren't you ghoul! I've been around you too long not to notice."

She knew she was caught. It was only a matter of time before he caught on.

 _"Your right my darling~... but it will make the pain go away so you can recover a bit easier."_

"And what exactly will you do?! How do I know you simply won't just push it further and leave me to the crows!?"

She closed her eyes and smiled for a few seconds. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to proceed with her plan. Good things come to those who wait is what she believed in. Den was getting annoyed with her lack of communication.

"Well! I still need an answe- mpfh!!"

Before Den could even finish his sentence, Ito quickly striked his unsuspecting mouth with hers. His eyes were still wide open as she already had hers closed shut.

He was expecting to pass out at anytime but the feeling of drowsiness did not affect him. It seems like she was just genuinely kissing him. He was amazed at how her tongue danced around his with such ferocity. She deepened the kiss as she guided one of his hands towards her thigh. Den did not hesitate as he rubbed and massaged her thighs with such intensity.

 _The world around them slowly faded out of focus._

They were completely lost in bliss as they continued their intimate exchange of kissing and touching each other with their hands dancing around their bodies with such vigor. His hands began to travel upwards towards the prized possession, her ample rear. The pants she was wearing left little to the imagination as he could just feel her through the clothes. It was not big per say but it definitely suited Den in every which way.

She yelped a bit in his mouth from the contact but enjoyed how he was handling her so roughly. She always wondered what it was like to do things in a rowdy manner and Den was showing it through his contact. She shown her appreciation by caressing his cheek with one hand while the other hand was focused on something very _important._

A few minutes have passed since the two were intertwined with each other. Den was confused on how this started and why he was returning the emotion with equal interest. It felt like nonthing was more importa-

 _ ***chomp***_

He quickly pushed her away after he felt a surge of pain from his mouth. He looked up to see Ito with a smug smile on her face. Words could not describe how furious he was.

"What in Hel's name was that for!?"

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about.~"_

"You bit my lip you dem-!"

As he was starting to come back to his sense, he noticed a bloodied bolt in her hand. He quickly checked his wound to find that the bolt was completely removed.

"How did you do that?! I thought you said yanking it out would kill me!"

 _"I gently manurved it out so it wouldn't cut anything vital. The process of moving it that way would have been extremely painful and I didn't have any sedatives to work with. So I decided to distract you with diffrent methods.~"_

He growled. He has played into her another of her tricks again. However, his pain has lowered a bit after the action so the trick was needed.

"Underhanded as usual shadow walker. But the pain has calmed down so I thank you for that. Well I must go to my village to to warn them."

He was about to stand up but Ito presses her body onto him. She wrapped both arms around him in a protective manner and laid her her head down on his chest. He tried to move her out the way but was met with no success.

"Ito, What are you doing? I'm perfectly capable of walking back to my clan. I have no need for any of your assistance."

 _"Then move me off you then. If you completely recovered and don't need assistance, moving me should not be a difficult task. If your unable to do that, then you will remain here."_

"Alright but if you get hurt in the process, do not blame me."

He tried to push her off again but it didn't work. He then went on to try diffrent angles but was met with the same result. Ito still has her arms wrapped around him. He sighed in defeat after fifteen minutes of trying. He knew he still had to rest a bit before he was able to do anything.

"Alright, it appears I have not made a full recovery yet. And since you won't get off me willingly, I have no choice but to stay here. I hope your happy ghoul."

 _"Good, I wasn't going to let you leave anyway. You make a nice warm pillow my sweet boar.~"_

Den simply ignored the last remark as she got off him and started to gather materials such as sticks and leaves. She put it all in a pile and began to rub two stones to create a spark. The spark ignited the pile to create a beautiful fire. Den has made fires before but not quite like this one. The flair it had was so magnificent.

As he was about to get comfortable she outstretched her hand towards him.

"What is it now?"

 _"Dance with me."_

"I don't dance and I'm injured, I think it's best if I rest instead of doing anything that might make injure it anymore."

She giggled again. Den would be lying if he didn't find it _cute_ every time she giggled.

 _"You do dance Den. But we won't be dancing like that. We'll be doing a gentle slow dance which is beneficial to your injury. I don't want my dance partner going stiff on me...yet.~"_

"I doubt I would be interested in anything that doesn't include sharpening my combat skills. How about you dance with yourself while I rest. I promise I won't fall asleep."

 _"Please... It gets lonely when you dance by yourself for so long. All I just want is a partner."_

Hearing those words brought Den back to when he was growing up. When he was learning how to fight, he had to train by himself in the forest. He was able to make a few friends here and there but the one who stuck with him was himself. He could hear himself begging for someone to teach him how to fight.

 **He disliked that feeling.**

 _"Actually your right. Sorry for asking you to do that. It's just that this night was perfect for some slow dancing. I'll let you rest now."_

She bowed and proceeded to sit next to the fire. Was it the snow falling in his vision because it seem that she was tearing up a bit.

"W-Wait!"

She quickly turned around to face him. The way how the fire light reflected on her face was something to look at.

"I decided that I will take you up on your offer. I do owe you for removing the bolt so it's the least I can do."

After hearing his answer, she got up and out stretched her hand but Den took it this time. There was some groans of pain but it was expected from a fresh wound. As he finally stood up, he was met with Ito pressing herself close to him in a gentle manner. She slowly brought her face towards his ear.

 _"Thank you."_ She said in a whisper. Something about hearing those words made Den's heart beat a bit faster. After they got into a comfortable position, they began their dance. They both were inches apart with Den wrapping his arms around her waist and Ito wrapping hers around his neck.

 _"Follow my lead. Since it's your first time, I'll be gentle.~"_

"That worries me actually." He thought to himself as he slowly began to shuffle his feet towards her pace. The dance was going a bit rough at first. Den's movements were too fast and out of place for Ito to keep up, as if fighting the dance.

 _"Try to slow down a little. You have to follow the dance, not fight it."_

"Slow down? I'm not sure if I can do that. I'm used to always being faster than my opponents."

She looked up to see that he was looking down at his feet. She knew that meant he was extremely nervous about this. He had to calm down first.

 _"Den."_

"Yes Ito?"

 _"Don't look at your feet, it's making you nervous and jittery. Look at something that calms you down."_

"I don't see any fruit or meat nearby to calm my senses. Are you sure I should be looking somewhere else?"

She giggled as she took his face gently pushed it upwards. Den was face to face with Ito at this position. As soon as his view was occupied with her alluring green eyes, his movements were more calm and controlled. He was finally following the movements

 _"It seems that I found that somewhere else.~"_

As They both began to get into sync, the two were enjoying themselves immensely. Den was finally able to get the hang of this slow dancing technique. Ito enjoyed watching him master the art.

"Hey, this isn't that bad. It's actually a bit soothing."

 _"I had a feeling you would enjoy this."_

They continued to dance for a long period of time with their eyes never leaving each other. Their usual dancing was exciting and full of energy but this dance was calm and serene. However, good things do come to an end when they both stopped.

They just stood there in each other's embrace, they didn't know how long they were dancing or where they were but it didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was each other.

After a few seconds of peace, the two warriors inched their faces closer to each other. As they felt each other's breath, Den began to write in pain. It seems the wound was taking on the after effect. Ito knew it would do that but didn't expect to happen this quickly.

The pain was so great that he collapsed on the snowy floor, clutching his side. He was unable to do anything as the pain overwhelmed him. Ito tried her best to aid him but she was low on medical supplies. The only thing she could do was hold his hand and wait for him to lose conscious.

The only thing Den saw before he passed out were emarld pools filling up with tears.

 ** _I'm the morning_**

"Did... I make it to... Valhalla."

"Nope, as if they would take you in. You reek of forest filth you mangy mutt."

"Aslaug, now I definitely know I'm not- Wait, how did I get here!?"

Den quickly sat up from his bed and was met with a bit of pain from his wound. He quickly checked it to see it was bandage. He found himself in the hut of the shaman, the trinkets and skulls were very apparent along with a rotten scent.

"Me and Eitri went out to look for you last night. We found you on the out skirts of the village with a makeshift bandage of leaves. So I took you in and patched you up. You can thank me later. Now explain how you got that wound. It wouldn't have been from the demon you visited last night right?"

Den finally remembered all that happened last night. The meeting, the knights, the dancing, all of it was coming back.

"Aslaug, we have to warn the others and try to protect the village. The knights have came forth to conquer this land. We now have two enemys to fight from now on. Those horrid knights are also responsible for the injuries I have sustained."

She rubbed her head in frustration

"I was hoping what the Gods said were untrue but it never fails. Now we have to worry about this metal-cladded cowards and those mysterious ghouls. We might have to get more fighters for this village if this keeps up. Anything else happened?"

"The knights are also gathering reinforcements as well from Rome apparently."

Shaman was shocked. She heard and foresaw the fighters in Rome and they are a force to be reckoned with.

"Rome!? Only the best fighters come from there! What is driving them to do that?!"

Den lowered his head in embarrassment.

"They may have seen me and shadow walker together and assumed that the Vikings and Samurai have a truce."

Shaman simply gave him a dirty look. They were certainly gonna have their work cut out for them the following days.

"Just rest up, we are going to need all the help we can get. May the gods help you recover quickly."

He nodded as he slowly sank back into his bed. But before he drifted off to sleep, Aslaug had one more question.

"Before I go, how exactly did you get a bite mark on your lip? I'm pretty sure all the knights wear a helmet so how did you get that injury?"

Den gulped.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

 _ **At Ito's House**_

Ito was refilling her supplies as the day was about to begin. She made sure that everything was here and accounted for. Her brother noticed her attention to the supplies.

"Are you alright my sister? It seems that something troubles you."

She stopped her packing to answer him. She knew he was going to find out anyway so might as well tell him.

 _"I...wasn't prepared and he almost died because of it. The knights attacked us last night and he got shot. We both managed to escape but he took the most out of him. His injury was devastating and I wasn't able to anything about it."_

"You're talking about Den was it? No need to worry, he's a Viking. They go through stuff like that all the time. You were able to provide some comfort to him right?"

 _"But still, I should've been more prepared than that so our moment wasn't ruined. After I was able to stop the pain temporarily, we stayed together for a bit and enjoyed each other's company. Then we began to dance together under the moonlight, how we were so entrenched with each other's presence, how we-"_

She stopped completely. It pained her a bit too much to think about what could have happened if he wasn't wounded. The way how he held her and looked in her eyes told her so much but the action was cut short. Her tears were threatening to leak out. Her brother quickly came to her aid.

"It's alright Ito. I assure you he's safe right now thanks to you. I'm sure you will get your moment again soon."

She said nonthing as her brother embraced her. He has fit into the role as a shoulder for her to cry on ever since they were little. He didn't let go until her sadness was replaced with her usual joy.

"Feel better?"

She nodded her head with her signature smile.

"Good, I'm gonna go report your warning to our leader. It will be pretty tough from here on out now that the knights are fighting as well. I'll see you later."

He quickly vanished as he finished that statement. Ito was the only person in the room.

She made sure the coast was clear before she pulled out the bolt which caused Den's injury. This bolt was responsible for one of the best memories she ever had. The one thing she always wanted when she was younger.

 _To dance with another_.

She quickly hid the bolt and proceeded to pack more essentials. She wanted to make sure she was well prepared for her dance partner as they were going to be very busy.

 _"Hopefully he agrees."_ She said as she quickly left and waited until night fall.

 ** _Nighttime_**

The warriors met right back at where they camped a bit last night. From the looks on both of them, they were not surprised to see each other. They have grown use to knowing when the other will be present as if they are connected.

 _"Hello my cute boar.~ I take it that you have healed from the injury?"_

"What do you want demon?"

 _"My how forward. Well, it's clear that the knights have joined the war and are gathering reinforcements. However, my clan and your's are now trying to gathers our reinforcements but the knights will have a clear advantage until then. So that only leaves both of us with one choice."_

Den was not that smart, but he had a good bit to know exactly where this is going.

"Are you saying we should-"

 _"Work together? Yes. It might be the only thing that ensures both of our survival."_

Den was not sure on what to decide. He has grown to trust her a bit but she is still an enemy. He didn't know what would be a good answer.

 ** _PHEW_**

But he had to think about it later when he saw a bolt flying towards Ito. He quickly pushed her out the way to safety along with himself.

After the two got situated, they turned to find the peacekeeper with grunts and captains behind her.

"Surrender now and I might stay my blade on you mongrels!"

The two wasted no time as they readied their weapons and took their battle stance. The two dancers were not going to go quietly.

"I still owe you for that wound coward!"

The peacekeeper simply chucked at their stand against her.

"Very well."

She turned to her soldiers and pointed right at the Den and Ito. A brawl was brewing and nonthing could stop it.

 ** _"Kill them."_**

 ** _I know it's taking a little long to update so to compensate I make the charters long. I hope it helps :D. Btw fuck black prior -_-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_My guys... sorry for the long wait but this story accidentally got erased so I had to restart it. It was a setback but I promise you, this work will not get abandoned . Still working on writing so some scenes might be a bit hard to understand but hey I'm trying atleast. Enjoy my guys. Also can't wait for the raider rework :)._**

 **"ATTAAACCCKKK!!!"**

The roar came from one of the captains as the armored grunts ran towards Den and Ito. The peacekeeper known as Roxanne oversaw the fray as the army made their advances towards the two dancers. Den and Ito were preparing themselves for the battle that was upon them. It seems that they couldn't run out of this one.

Ito was prepared fully but Den was having some issues. Den was fine for the most part but he was having some bit of doubt as he began to lean down more than usual. He fought through injuries many times so taking on the small grunts will be no promblem but he was worried that the captains fighting as a group could take him down. His doubt however did not go unnoticed.

 _"Den are you alright? You seemed to be troubled by something."_

"I'm fine. Just don't get in my way, my axes thirst for revenge from that slithering snake who shot me."

He said as he rushed into the fray with no regard for his very being. This was combat style of the Beserker, free and wild. The way how he fought was just so mesmerizing to watch as he twist and turned and strikes at any opposition. It was especially amazing to watch for Ito as she admired one of the qualities that was so appealing to her. His style was just so amazing to watch as it was something she has never seen before.

 _"Oh my sweet boar.~"_

She said to herself but was quickly thrown out of that thought as she heard the irked grunts of the Viking dancer. She looked up to see that he was dodging and blocking the attacks of the captains. The grunts were clearly taken care of due to the dismembered corpse on the snowy terrain. Den was not one to give up easily as he taunted his opposition.

"Your knights are about as weak as the armor on your backs! I got you all right where I wan- Argh!"

Den"s taunt was cut short as one of the captains pushed him to the ground with the hilt of his sword while the other stopped him from flipping back up with his armored boot.

"Silence you mongrel!"

"Make me then cowards!"

The captain said nothing as he nodded to the other who unsheathed his long sword. It was clear what he was going to do as he raised the sword above his head in a cutting manner. Den tried his best to wiggle free but it was no use. It seems that his fate was sealed.

Before the blade could make any contact with Den, it was firmly yanked out of his hand by some force behind him. He turned around and was met with a brutal kick in the face by Ito. The captain fell down while slipping into an unconscious state as the others took notice of their fallen comrade, Den decided to take this distraction as an advantage and reached for one of his twin axes. He was successful and used his weapon to chop the captains boot clean off that held him down.

 _ **Slice!**_

"Argh!!!!"

The captain let out a growl of pain as he fell to the ground due to the absence of his foot. Den quickly flipped himself up as he rejoined with Ito to battle these threats. He was a bit more closer than he expected as he was literally bumping shoulders with her to which she teased him about it.

 _"You sure you don't want to get closer.~?"_

"I'm only doing this because they outnumbered me by a good amount and your the only one here who doesn't want kill me. You can go ahead and take care of the people I don't slaughter."

The two dancers were ready as the captains began to charge towards them with their swords drawn. It was basically a one sided battle as Den and Ito killed the rest of them without mercy. However, Den got to thinking as him and Ito continued to slay the knights.

"Why are you always doing this?!" He said as he chopped off the head of a captain and sliced the arm of another.

 _"Doing what!?"_ She replied as she sliced the neck of a knight and kicked another into the freezing water.

"Always helping me! I clearly had them! I just needed more time is all!" He clarified as he dropped kick a captain into another.

 _"Well, you were injured and outnumbered so it made sense for me to help you_ _and besides..."_

She paused as she threw her scythes towards Den who was cleaning up another captain. He was preparing to duck out the way but found out that he wasn't the intended target as he turned around to see a knight ready to strike from behind him. The body fell down with a thud as the weapon retracted back to Ito.

 _"We make a good team don't we?"_

As much Den hated to admit that, he looked over the battle field and saw nonthing but the fallen bodies of their enemies. He might've been one of them if it wasn't for her. The two dancers locked eyes for a bit until a voice broke them out of their moment.

"Enough of this!"

The two dancers put all of there attention towards the leader of the group. The peacekeeper finally joined the fray and the dancers were more prepared for this fight. The peacekeepers are known to be very lethal and are the most cunning of all the knights. Roxanne unsheathed her sword and dagger and took a low stance as she analyzed the two dancers.

"I'll simply deal with you two until our reinforcements arrive. So...which one of you are going to fall before my blades?"

Den stood up to the challenge as he sharpened his axes. It seems that he wanted to take her on first

"I still owe you for that bolt to my side! Prepare to die coward!"

Den was about to charge until a familiar hand to his shoulder stopped him.

"What now!?"

 _"Your still a bit injured, maybe it's better if I-"_

Den said nonthing as he shrugged her off and charged straight at Roxanne. He showed no fear as Roxanne simply waited for him to strike, completely disregarding Itos warning. He performed an overhead attack which was countered by her dashing underneath him, allowing for an easy stab to his abdomen

The quickly separated as she backed up to control the space between them. Den felt the stab but didn't let the pain deter him as he went in for a side slash which produced the same resul: she's out of range while he took another stab. This was the style of a peacekeeper; avoid getting hit or stacked and simply use their missed attack to their advantage. Roxanne knew she couldn't face off against Den toe to toe so she had to accommodate for that.

"Cmon dog! You have yet to even lay a hair on me!" She said as she adorned her bloodstained dagger. Nonthing was more fun to her than playing with prey.

"Keep talking and I'll chop your mouth off first when I end you!"

This went on for four times and nonthing has changed. Den has more stab wounds while Roxanne has yet to be injured and anyway. Den could've been dead by now but Roxanne decided to only stab the nonvital areas just to toy with him. Ito was not enjoying the sight of her partner getting injured when this could've been avoided.

"I grow tired of this. It's time I finish you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Den said as he charged in for an attack only to have himself be interrupted by Ito as she sprinted ahead of him blocked his way. Ito had a feeling that the knight was going to end his life if they clashed again. It was her time to fight now.

 _"Fight me instead."_

"What are you doing Ito!? It's my fight not yours!"

Ito quickly turned around and Den was completely powerless to the sight of her emerald pools.

 _"You're at a clear disadvantage due to your injury, it's best if you take care of the reinforcements she was talking about. It'll be better for the both of us."_

Den was about to just shove her out the way but his wounds along with that information discouraged him from doing so. Maybe it's best if he actually follows what Ito said.

"Fine. But this doesn't me-"

 _"I love you too.~"_

"What!? Where did yo-"

"There they are! Kill them!"

Den didn't have enough time to explain himself as he was about to be swarmed by more grunt and low skilled soldiers. He decided to get back on what Ito said later as he went to hold them off leaving the two warriors to fight. After a few seconds of staring each other down, the two femal warriors began to clash. Den could only imagine how the fight was going as he continued to slay the hoard of grunts coming his way.

The dueling warriors traded strike for strike as the tried to stay on the aggressive towards each other. Standing and waiting would be a death sentence for both of them so constantly attacking and moving would be better for both of them.

 _ **Clang!**_

"A pity your pet won't be here to witness your demise heathen!"

 ** _Clack!_**

 _"He's not my pet, he's my partner!"_

 ** _Ting!_**

"I find that hard to believe! It's as if he doesn't want anything to do with yo-"

 ** _Stab!_**

"Argh!"

Roxanne was interrupted by a sharp pain in her hand as she dropped her dagger. She clearly was at a disadvantage as she lost her primary source of damage along with fighting an angered shinobi. She analyzed the situation as she saw her troops getting slaughtered by one injured Viking. It was time for her to take her leave along with the other breathing troops. They clearly lost the battle this night but they were not going to lose the war.

"I hope you and your pet rot in hell for what you've done here! We'll be back and we'll have your heads for this heathens! Troops retreat!"

She said as the troops began to fall back along with her. She hoped that the Roman backup will be more useful than these pitiful excuses for soldiers. Den was not going to let her go so easily.

"Oh no you don't! We're finishing this now!"

Den said as he was running after her only to be tripped by familiar chains. He looked up to see a stern Ito as he unchained his legs. He was furious to say the least.

"You just love to stop me dont you!? She's injured so it's the perfect time for me to strike! What about my reveng!?"

 _"You can get your revenge when you're at full strength but we have to split for now. I'm sure both of our clans will be alerted by all the commotion we caused especially now since the knights joined."_

Her point rang true as he heard the familiar sayings of his Viking clan along with the sayings which sounded Japanese. It was clear that Ito and Den had to separate as soon as possible now that the two clans were beginning to approach the area, along with a battle of the two clans saw each other. As he was about to quickly run out of sight a hand stopped him again.

"You're starting to irritate m-"

 _"Thanks for saving me earlier. It's seems that you do care about me. I'll see you around my lovely_ _boar.~"_

She said as she quickly kissed his cheek and disappeared as if she was never even there. Den stood there shocked as he never really thought of the reason why he pushed her out of the way. This women he met has been having some kind of effect on him and he just doesn't know what to do with it. With his thoughts quickly losing its grasp, he retreated through an alternate path that would lead him away from the commotion.

The two dancers were able to make it back to their village safely as they awaited the news of their work.

 ** _The next day_**

"Alright my brothers and sisters, we need to come up with something to counter our foes. It's going to be a tough time trying to secure land from the Samurai and the Knights so we need a plan."

Sigurd held a meeting with his best men and woman to figure out what would be the next step to securing land from the two opposing forces. This meeting consisted of Den, Eitri and Aslaug since the reinforcements had yet to arrive. Aslaug decides to state her opinion on the matter as she stood up. The rest of the council assumed that her plan might be a bit far fetched.

"How about we put a hex on both of them. They'll regret the day they mess with the dark arts of a Shaman. I will need a little help from all of you though."

Sigurd sighed as he already knew what she was going to suggest.

"Does it include the sacrifice of our limbs?"

Aslaug said nonthing as she sat back down. She had a feeling that her idea was going to be rejected like usual. It was now Eitri's turn as he took a while to stand up.

"How about we go fight them right now while they're still gathering troops.? What's a couple samurai and knights to the might power of the Vikings!?"

Sigurd was brave but even he knew his limitations.

"So you want the four of us to possibly take on hordes of Samurai and Knights by ourselves with no help from anyone?"

Eitri began to run his hand through his beard as he thought about it..

"Well... when you put it like that-"

"Den, do you have any ideas?"

Sigurd said as Den was knocked out of his thought. He was a bit startled as he came back to reality and his sight was filled with his companions awaiting an answer from him.

"Ideas on what?" He asked.

"On how to deal with the cowards and demons! Have you been paying attention to our meeting short one!"

Den took offense to that.

"I have been listening you ankle biter!"

"Then what do you propose we should do Den? I think your answer might be better than the answers of your fellow brother and sister."

Aslaug and Eitri took offense to that.

"Hey! What's a few missing limbs for the betterment of our people!"

"Honestly, I didn't think my plan all the way through."

Den thought about it. As he was preparing to answer, his mind kept on reaching back to what Ito had said. He wondered if that suggestion would even be worth a shot.

Nevertheless, he took a chance.

"Alright, this may sound crazy but... what if we join forces with one of them and crush the other!"

His family stared at him for a bit and proceeded to fill the room with a roar of their laughter.

"Us! Join with one of them!"

"Hilarious!"

"Ah Den, I knew you were a funny one but whew!"

The Vikings continued their laughter until they noticed that Den wasn't joining in on the fun.

"Wait... you're serious?"

"Us teaming up with them?"

"Are you sure you're not joking?"

Den simply nodded as he continued on with his proposal.

"Like I said, it sounds a like a horrible idea but it just might be the only way to protect our clan. We're the only good fighters out here and who knows how long the reinforcements will take before they strike. Teaming up temporarily with one of them might be our only chance to confirm our survival."

Sigurd and the rest of his comrades thought about it and really couldn't argue against him. They were the only muscle and it would be a bit foolish to take on hordes of armies by themself.

"Very well. We will try out your plan Den but we'll have to be careful to who we offer the alliance to. Don't want to get stabbed in the back you know. Now all of you to your post, I have work to do."

The warlord said as Den and his allies quickly left the council room. It seems that Ito's proposition might actually take effect after all. Now all he had to do was persuade them to join the Sam-.

 ** _Poke!_**

"Ow!"

Den was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a sharp jab at his wounds. The culprit was none other than Aslaug as she continued her prodding

 _ **Poke! Poke!**_

"Stop or I will cut your hand off witch!"

"Not until you tell me where you got the new wounds. I don't remember seeing these before I aided you so spill it."

"I simply fell from a tree and landed on some hard rocks! Now leave me be!"

Aslaug begin to chuckle a bit until she poked him again with more force.

 ** _POKE!_**

"Argh!"

"That's for being a horrible liar. The gods have already told me what happened."

"Then why bother asking in the firs-"

 **Poke!**

"Stop!"

"I'm asking the questions here. So what happened and I can tell if your lying."

"Eitri, I think it's best if you just tell us. We won't tell anyone else, I promise on my sword.

Den didn't feel like suffering another poke and Eitri did love his sword so he decided to explain himself.

"... Alright, I went out last night to meet up with a Shinobi and we both got attacked by a peacekeeper alon*with her grunts and soldiers. We made light work of the army and moved on towards the knight. I was still injured so the coward took advantage but the shinobi was able to deal with her just fine. We didn't kill her however because she retreated. Happy now you ear collector?"

Aslaug and Eitri both nodded as she poked him one more time.

"What was that for?!"

"For hiding your secret love for the shinobi. You scoundrel you."

"Am I expecting to be an uncle anytime soon Den?"

His two friends teased as Den tried to correct himself.

"Wha- I don't love her at all. She was simply there and we had a common enemy.. that's all."

"If you say so. Well, I have to get back to my hut. I'll see you two around." Aslaug said as she began to run towards her home.

"I also somewhere to be Den, May the gods give you strength."

"To you as well Eitri."

Den said as he gave Eitri the Viking handshake and the Highlander began to make his way towards his home. With the day out of the way and nonthing else to do, Den decided to head back to his hut. Inside of the hut was only the essentials that suited him. A bed, a stand for his clothes and weapons, and a sack of tools just in case.

However, there was something that wasn't in here before. A piece of bark with carvings on it. He slowly approached the material and examined it. The markings he saw formed a picture of a metal helmet. He was very confused but that quickly turned into panic as he felt a cold blade right at his neck. He guessed that the peacekeeper figured out where he lived and decided to ambush him. Den wasn't going to give his potential killer any fear of dying.

"What are you waiting for coward? Finish it."

The end of his life never came as he stood there waiting for the inevitable strike. The blow never came and his panic turned back into confusion as he heard giggles coming from his assailant.

 _"Rebellious like always my sweet boar.~"_

The assailant said as she planted a kiss right on his cheek. Dens confusion turned into frustration as he quickly turned around towards Ito who wore her familiar shroud.

"What are you doing here!? This is my clans territory! You'll get killed if they find you here!"

 _"Worried about me like usual. You're so sweet.~"_

"What's the reason for your presence anyway?"

 _"Simple, I've been moving through the woods and an outpost for the knights showed up not too far from here. It has a good amount of food and supplies and no real threats outside of grunts and soldiers.?"_

"And you're telling me this why?"

 _"Well... I was wondering if my amazing partner would like to assist me?"_

"I'm not your partner. I'm simply allowing you to live until I find it in my heart to slay you. And why don't you just get the supplies yourself Demon?"

 _"Because it would be boring and take a long time. And we can both get supplies for our clan so why pass this opportunity up?"_

She had a point. The Viking clan was running a bit low on foodstuff and other essential items. This might be a good thing if he joins her and he might get a better understanding of her. He stood there staring again at her green eyes as she teased him again.

 _"You know, you can look at me more if you join me.~"_

Den decided to ignore that statement no matter how true it was and simply accepted the request.

"Alright, I'll join you. But only for the sake of my clan."

Ito ran up and embraced him as he finally gave his answer. Den was a bit shocked but didn't push her away. It felt...nice to him.

 _"It's a date then. I'll see you at our spot my lovely boar.~"_

"Wait! What about this picture?"

His question was never answered as she quickly vanished from his sight. It seems that every time he interacts with her, he just gets more questions about her.

He went to prepare for the night. It's been a while since he's raided anything so what better time than now to brush up on it. He decided to keep the picture close as he went to gather his things for the mission.

As he gathered everything, he continued to question himself on his motives on why he hasn't killed her or cut off his interactions with her. He brushed it off as simple mercy as he made his way towards the spot.

There was no way he felt anything towards that Ito. They both have a similar goal for now and everything will go back to normal when the goal is reached. Then finally they will finish what they started.

He kept that way of thinking as he left out towards their spot.

 ** _Again... Really sorry that you guys had to wait for this one. So in exchange I might make these chapter longer or something. I appreciate all of you who are reading this story, you're amazing :). See you in the next one my guys._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_My guys, what's up. Here's the update and sorry for the joke XD. Enjoy._**

Den was walking down a familiar path through the forest. He's mesmerized the path he has taken along with the land marks he always passed by.

The rotted tree where he would rest.

The crystal lake where he would gather water from.

And the cave that was shaped like a face which held some secret inside that he has yet to figure out.

All these things he has seen time and time again for the past few days, everything was the same...including the familiar figure he saw in the distance.

The shining scythes on the figures wrist were certainly something he has grown accustomed to seeing. It was Ito, and either he was delusional or he was gazing upon her _dancing in the night._

"Why she does things like this, I'll never know." He said to himself.

He has yet to understand why she does the things she do but it was hard to deny the beauty of her movements as he continued to spectate. She was so calm and graceful as she moved with the air as if they were partners. Den could only imagine what she was feeling right now.

He took cover behind a bush so he wouldn't disturb such a scene. He wouldn't admit it but he was completely mesmerized by the sight, the only thing that would make it better is if she opened her eyes to reveal those green orbs.

 _It was always the eyes that got him..._

He quickly duck under the bush to regain his composure. Why was he thinking like this? He needed to reevaluate himself and his goals along with his relation with her.

He's a Viking.

She's a Samurai.

They're enemies.

They both are working together to beat the Knights.

He has no attraction to her at all.

And he will finish this once this is all over.

He continued to remind himself of his goals as he peeked over the bush to watch more of the sight... only to find that she had vanished.

Den knew what was coming next. He has seen this time and time again.

 _"When did you get here and what're you doing?"_

The voice came from none other than Ito as Den turned around to face her. From this position, he was still sitting on the ground. Ito had her usual smile as she had an idea of what he was doing,

"I just got here...and I was simply taking a small rest, I still have that injury."

She giggled which didn't seem like a good sign for him. He's horrible at lying.

 _"Sure you weren't spying on me? I wouldn't be mad~"_

"Me?! Spy on you?! Don't make me laugh! Now, where's the outpost you were talking about."

 _"That's a good question..."_ She said as she began to walk towards him with cheer. _"Where the could the outpost be?"_

"I thought you knew where it was. That's the main reason I came out here"

 _"Maybe I do know where it is.~~"_

Den was familiar with this game of bargain, it seems he'll have to play along if he wants to get supplies for his clan.

"Well... is there anything I can do to _help_ you remember?" He tried his best not to grit his teeth.

Her eyes widen in glee as she tried to contain her giggle. She had a feeling he was willing to do something for this information.

 _"My... Your willing to do that for me? I knew you were thoughtful.~ Follow me and I'll show you what you can do."_ She said as she outstretched her hand to lead him.

Den decided to play along, the faster he completes her task, the faster they can get to the outpost. He took her hand and noticed the firm yet smooth feel to it unlike his dirty and rough hands.

He quickly threw that thought away as she began to lead him.

 _"This way my boar.~"_

 ** _Through the Forest_**

The two dancers were walking hand in hand with Ito leading the way. Den wondered where they were going but was brought out of his thoughts a question.

 _"So, how do you know?"_

"Know what?"

 _"When you have the animal spirit. I heard beserkers are usually possessed by an animal spirit when they fight."_

"You know at a young age. At one point in our youth, we'll have a desire to be in the forest and there will be a place there to meditate along with the animal that guides us. We each have a different animal of course."

 _"Ohhh so what's your animal?"_

"A wild boar."

 _"And it fits your nickname. To think you actually are my sweet boar.~"_

"Boars can still be dangerous creatures if your not careful. They always get underestimated which always lead to the opponents downfall. I say this animal suit me well actually."

 _"You're not wrong."_

"Well, What dark magic do you perform to get your powers?"

 _"Powers?"_

"Yeah, like your craftiness and all that other mysterious moves you possess."

 _"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a mystery now would it.~"_ She said with a wink as they continued to walk.

"But I told you something about me! You and your craftiness knows no bounds!" Den was a bit furious.

 _"But, I'll tell you that it requires a lot of practice and you have to think ten steps ahead of your opponent."_ She revealed which Den hated to do.

"Sounds exhausting."

 _"It is but it's worth it."_ She said as she stopped in place. Den was about to ask what happened but his question was answered as she pointed at a tree.

What was so special about a tree.

"We walked all the way here just for a tree?"

 _"This tree has a rare flower at the top... maybe if I had the flower, I can remember where the outpost is.~"_ Her plan was finally in motion.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So you want me to climb the tree and bring the flower back? Alright, consider it done." He said as he walked towards the tree.

 _"You'd do that for me?"_

"Of course, anything for my pesky demon." He said with gritted teeth.

 _"That's why I love you my sweet boar.~"_ That word still had a bit of an effect on him but he hid it well. He put down his weapons as he sat down.

All he had to do was climb the tree and bring back a flower. An easy task but he was still hurt from his recents battles.

He needed to tap into his animal spirit before he attempted this. Every time he did a task in the forest, it was only right to call on his sprits.

After a few seconds of meditation, he quickly got up and scaled the tree. The speed and power he showed off as he climbed was impressive. Ito watched in awe as her fellow dancer showed off his primal skills.

It was only a matter of time when he reached the top and found his prize; a flower which had a very dark green color with two petals. The color reminded him of her eyes as he picked the delicate flower.

A thought he quickly swept away.

As he retrieved the flower, he saw an opening through the leaves of the tree and there he found what seemed like a camp of some sorts.

He knew it was the outpost when he saw the flag with a helmet...just like the picture he had.

He climbed back down with equal speed and saw that she was meditating on a tree stump. He wondered if she even noticed if he was here yet. He started to slowly walk behind her to see if he could finally surprise her.

He outstretched his hand to touch and shoulders and-

 _"Did you get it?"_

 **Damn it.**

"Ah yes. A lovely flower for you and I also found out where the outpost is." He said as he handed her the flower. She looked at the flower with such joy and happiness.

 _"Thank you so much darling.~"_

"It is no promblem... Wait, why didn't you get it? I'm more than sure that you're capable of climbing."

After hearing that, she was stunned for a bit but quickly recovered. She certainly didn't want him to know about her plan.

 _"I wanted you to get it so you were able to see the outpost."_

"Oh... well, that makes sense." He said, little did he know is that the flower actually had a _different_ meaning to Ito. It was something both of her parents did when they were young... she wondered if it would even work for her.

"What are we standing around for? She have supplies to steal from those cowards." Den said with newfound energy, it seems he still has some of that spirit left so.

 _"Oh right. Let's go."_ She quickly erased the uncertainties and proceeded towards the outpost along with Den.

 ** _Outside of the outpost_**

"Are you sure the supplies will last for us captain?"

"I'm certain. God has yet to fail us so keep your faith steadfast."

The outpost was basically a typical military camp. There were many crates filled with supplies inside the place along with a bunch of grunts and captains. There were no major heros or elite warriors such as wardens or lawbringers but there was an overwhelming amount of soldiers.

The two warriors took cover behind a tree outside the camp to plan their next move. It seems that they both had a different approach to this situation. Den wanted to raid the outpost with force and leave an impact while Ito was more for the silent get in get out approach which was beneficial due to their numbers

"We have to show them we are not weak!"

 _"You're not at your best and we're only here for the supplies. There no use in fighting a lost battle._

"You denying my desire to raid and fight!"

 _"I suggesting what's best for your safety."_

"I don't even care for my safety! Why do you care?!"

 _"I already told you why.~"_ She said with a wink.

They needed to come to a decision soon or this will all be for nonthing. The supplies will either be used or moved to another outpost if they don't do anything.

Then an epiphany hit both of them. The two hero's had an idea that would fit their style and get all the suppplies silently while leaving their mark.

It seems the two had a silent understanding as they readied their weapons and went to their positions. Den gave off a deranged smile as Ito winked and covered her face with her shroud.

"Make sure don't break the supplies grunts. Who knows how long we have to stay in these lands for."

The orders came from one of the many captains who were responsible for setting up the outpost and equipment. The grunts we're hard at work as they followed the orders diligently. Everything was going smoothly until...

"Sir, where do you need this crate of food?" One of the grunts asked.

"Put it over there with th-!"

 ** _Thwap!_**

The order was cut short as the captains face was met with an axe. It hit directly in the middle of his face as the captains lifeless corpse began to fall down from his stand. The grunts and the rest of the captains looked towards the direction where the weapon came from.

They were met with a Beserker with a smile just as deranged as he juggled the other axe in his hand.

"Seize the murderer!" One of the captains shouted as the grunts quickly armed themselves and attacked the intruder. A significant number of grunts were no match for Den as he sliced and slaughtered his way through the crowd. He wasn't able to do as much damage since he was down an axe but he managed.

All that filled the air was the sound of grunts begging for their life's as the animal inside of Den enjoyed the slaughter.

After the failed attack of the grunts, the captains readied their weapons and prepeared themselves against Den. The Viking had other plans as he turned around and ran away. The captains were a bit confused by his change in tactics but gave chase as they followed him tbrought their outpost.

"Chase him!"

He was much faster than his pursuers due to his light armor and incredible stamina. The captains thought he would surely get away but he slowed down to a halt in front of the gate of their outpost. He turned to see that the captains were ready to take him down as they surrounded him.

"We got you right where we want you mongrel!" One of the captains said as they began to slowly walk towards him with there weapons drawn. It seems that captains have succeeded in capturing their intruder.

"Caught you!"

He said as puffs of smoke began to spread through out the area of the field. The captain who made the bold proclamation couldn't see anything... but he certainly _heard everything._

He heard the cry of his allies along with the slicing sounds of weapons and he could've sworn that he felt something splash on his face, he was terrified to find out what it was. He began to back out of the smoke and tripped on a branch. He fell on his posterior and looked up to see the smoke clearing.

All he saw was a familiar deranged smile and a shrouded face with green eyes. He broke down at the sight of his two opppnents,

"P-P-Please don't kill me!!!!" He cried out in fear. The Viking walked up to him and grabbed him by the chest plate. The captain froze as he was face to face with a crazed man.

"If you value your life, leave this area and take your allies with you. If I ever see you around this forest again, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful as I chop you piece by piece." Den exclaimed as he threw the captain to the ground.

The knight got up and ran away quickly along with the rest of their army. The shiny figures along with the sound of clanking metal were but a memory as the knights ran away.

"That felt great! They'll surely remember my face for a while." Den said as he walked around the outpost to claim his rewards. The teamwork of these two were something to definitely take note of.

 _"Aww."_

"What now shadow walker? I have people to tend too." He said as he gathered the supplies and put it in his sack.

 _"Leaving already?"_

"Why not? I got what I came for so farewell for now."

Den loaded everything he could carry as he made his way out of the outpost.

 _"It's a long way back home you know. It wouldn't hurt to rest up a bit here."_ She suggested. She didn't want her plan to feel forced so she eased him a bit.

Den really didn't want to stay here any longer but his stomach along with his spirit fading decided against it.

"Try anything funny and I'll end you." He said as he laid down his sack. Ito was happy with his decision as she went through her reward.

The two warriors made conversation as they pulled out some fresh pieces of fruit and began to fill their stomachs to their hearts content. Den didn't notice that Ito was getting a bit closer until he noticed that she was sitting directly beside him. She had her shroud down to show off her head shaped face and that beauty mark she had, he would be lying if he thought her face wasn't appealing. While all of these features were interesting to look at, her green eyes always captured his attention every time.

 _"You're drooling a bit. See something you like?~"_ She said as he quickly came back to his senses and wiped it away. She giggled a bit at the display of his shock.

"Sorry, the food was very appetizing and I just couldn't help myself." A decent cover up which she saw through.

 _"So I'm appetizing to you?~"_ She always knew which button to press.

"N-No! I wasn't thinking that you demon!"

 _"Whatever you say Den."_

He decided to change the subject. He was a bit curious of the flower she had him picked.

"So... what're you going to do with that flower?"

 _"Keep it as my own."_

"That's it? There must be some reason you wanted me to get it."

Maybe it was time to put her plan into action.

 _"I heard this flower has some special properties."_ She said as she stood up to get the flower from her sack and examine it.

"Special properties?"

She nodded her head and after a few second, she smelled the flower. The aroma was sweet...

"I didn't know you were one for smelling flowers. I guess even demons have a soft side as well."

Ito said nonthing. She stood there in silence which was a bit unusual for her. She usually would've responded with a clever quip.

"Demon, are you alright?" He asked, he tried not to make it look like he was worried.

Ito still stood there with a straight face as she said nonthing, it almost seemed that she was paralyzed with the flower still in her hand.

"Alright, I'll just leave you to whatever you were doing." He said as he began to eat more of the fruit they raided.

 _*drip drip*_

Den quickly turned around to see that Ito's nose was bleeding. It was a horrid sight as her face still didn't move as she dropped the flower.

"Ito, is something wrong? This isn't the time for tricks." He started to get worried as he got up.

Ito's nose continued to drip blood as her body slowly began to collapse. Den was quick to catch her as he tried to figure out what's wrong.

"Ito!" What's wrong?! Tell me!" He was frantic at this point. She was still dripping blood as her eyes slowly began to close. Den had no idea how to deal with whatever she did.

He quickly thought back to the _flower._ It must've been poisonous or something... Why did she have him pick a poisonous flower?

"Don't worry Ito, you'll be alright. I'll find some medicine and you'll make it through." He said as tear began to form in his eyes. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back with little strength. He took a more comfortable position as Ito lied in her arms as they sat down.

He was **_losing_** her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ito's mouth slowly curved into a small smile as eyes finally closed and her hands were going limp.

"Ito?" Den quickly checked for her heartbeat.

 _Silence._

He couldn't believe it. The demon that haunted him was actually gone.

"Ito...Ito! Wake up! Ito!"

She was unresponsive. Den shook her a little bit it was no use.

 ** _Ito was dead._**

"Damn it!" He said as a few tears began to drop from his eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The day she died was going to be the day when he would be relieved, but all he feels is pain. He still held onto her lifeless body as he cried in anguish.

It's been so long since he shed tears for someone.

"May the gods guide your way in the afterlife. You were a formidable opponent." His final parting words as he hugged her. He's not one for emotional partings but he'll make an exception for her.

He stood there for more than a few minutes as he still had her in his arms. He wondered how he'll be able to carry on withou-

 _"...he he."_

Den was brought out of his anguish as he heard giggles. There was no way that could've came fro-

He was brought out of his thoughts as Ito wrapped her arms around Den with equal enthusiasm.

 _"Missed me?~"_

Den quickly separated from her. He is very confused on what he's seeing and hearing right now.

"Are you a ghost!? I knew you were a demon!"

 _"No, it's me in the flesh."_

"But... I saw your nose bleed and you fell! Your heart stopped beating! You were dead!"

 _"I know. This flower is certainly special."_ She said as she put her flower away.

Den quickly put everything together.

"You faked your own death on me?!"

 _"Guilty.~"_

"You're so... I'm going back to my suppplies." He said as he went back to his sack of goods.

Ito couldn't believe that the flower actually worked. She rembered when her mother told her of its properties. Her mother told her this flower was the perfect way to see if someone cares for you, it worked wonders with her husband so Ito decided to try it. One's true emotions always show at the display of an untimely demise.

Ito was still conscious so she could hear and feel everything during her state. It brought her so much joy from how Den reacted.

As Den was checking his supplies, Ito got a bit closer and he was a bit hesitant to allow her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll end you." An empty threat from Den.

 _"Aww, I just want to apologize for scaring you. I didn't know you would react like that."_

"I reacted like that because you died unexpectedly! It's not like I care about you or anything like that!"

She always enjoyed the challenge he gave her.

 _"Oh... So you don't care for me.~"_

"I don't!" Den was wondering if that even was true anymore.

 _"Well your actions up to this point says you do."_

"I have no idea what you're on about."

She was within striking distance. She wasn't going to lose her chance this time.

 _"What about the time we spent together?"_

He stayed silent.

 _"How we fought together, came to each other's aid... how we danced under the moonlight just like so."_ She said as she grabbed his hand and led him under the moonlight. Den was weak to her plea as the two began to waltz slowly under the moonlight.

He forgot how...nice this felt.

Den was the one who took charge of the dance as Ito rested her head on him. It was nice to know that she didn't have to do the heavy lifting this time as their hands intertwined.

 _"Your heartbeat says you care about me_ _as well.~"_

After hearing those words, Den's mind began to race with questions. Why was he doing this? Why hasn't he killed her yet? What is she plotting? How will his people react to this? Should he-

 _"Den..."_

He said nonthing as she gently tilted his head to her. He began to calm down at the familiar sight of her green pools. No matter what happens to him, her eyes were just something he could always fall back on. His movements began to slow down as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?"

 _"I already told you..."_ She inched her face closer to his. He could feel her breath from this distance,

 _"I do this because I love you."_

"Then why can't I stop this? No matter what I do, I just can't stop this." He was looking only to her for answers. She smiled with joy as her cheeks became rosy. She knew why he wasn't able to do anything about it.

 _"That's because...you love me too."_

Den was in disbelief. There's no way he has any genuine feelings towards her. She's the enemy and their alliance is only temporary. There's nonthing else to this relationship.

"I... I don't lo-"

His words fell short as Ito gave him a kiss. Den could feel all the confusion leaving his mind as he melted into the contact. After a few minutes, they slowly separated.

 _"Aww, my boar is blushing.~"_ She teased.

Den was conflicted. He wonder if this was the right choice. He thinks it'll be best if he goes back to his village. He knew things were going to get him serious if he stayed.

 _It was too late however._

 _"Are you sure you want to leave?"_

"Wha- How did you know?"

 _"Because you are a simple man my cute boar.~"_

"Well, Yes, I'm sure but I must return my goods to the village and I still have to finish what I started."

 _"...So do I.~"_

Den was about to ask what she was talking about but her lips beat him to it. She hung on for longer as Den slowly stared to lose himself. They both deepened the kiss as their hands began to wander each other's bodies. Their kiss never broke as they stayed their under the night sky.

 _It seems that the dancers will learn a new dance this night..._

 _ **My guys...sorry for the wait. Really liked making this one and I'm excited to see what the next chapter will be. You guys can tell if I change the rating. See you my guys.**_


	7. chapter 7

**_My guys it's been a while but I didn't forget about these two. I'm enjoying the update (Raider might need some tweaks tho )_**

 ** _Also... I chickened out :( but I might make a scene later on :)._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

"Ugh... I don't know how long we can keep this up for Aslaug. Our people have been struggling for so long since the Knights showed up. "

"I know, we're running out of supplies. Even so, we are an example for our people. If we lose faith, they will also lose faith. We can't let that happen. "

The two warriors were trying their best to care for their people. The war with the Knights and Samurai were taking a toll on everyone, but it hit the vikings a bit more harder. Their numbers were dwindling along with the food supplies.

They had no idea what to do...

 ** _Slam_**

The two viking drawn their weapons as they looked towards the door. They were a bit fatigued but they had to stay vigilant.

They saw a face that was hard to forget.

"Den, where in- Oof!" Eitri was cut off as a huge bag was thrown his way. While the Scottish man was recovering from the bag he caught, the shaman opened the bag to find a good amount of food and goodies.

There was also some material that could help their people along with what seemed to be medicine.

The two were a bit surprised by this astounding gift.

"By the gods, Thanks De-"

 ** _Slam_**

The Beserker left just as he came. He didn't even wait to hear the praise as he quickly departed. This wasn't like him to do this however.

"Did something happen to him?".

"Don't know but let's tend to our people first. He's a grown man, I'm sure he'll be alright. "

 ** _In Den's hut_**

Den walked in to his hut and threw one of his weapons into a wall. He didn't how to feel about what happened last night.

He was proud of his fight against the camp.

He was glad that his people were taken care of.

But...

 ** _He was angry and confused at what he did with-_**

 _"Troubled my love?~"_

 **"You!"**

He said as he swung his axe behind his back. He wasn't surprised that it didn't connect.

 _"Aww, is that a way to treat you lover?~"_

"Silence Demon! I don't know how but I will end you! You have been haunting me for some time and I'm tired of it." He said with venom as he tried to strike her again.

She giggled aas she dodged out of the way, making den connect with another wall. He still kept up his attack as he tried again only to have it hot another piece of his hut.

This went on until Ito stopped.

 _"If you want to kill me then do it then. End me, right here."_

She closed her eyes as she ceased all movement. She was giving him a free chance to end her... But she knew he wasn't able to do it.

"As if I would end you like that! I enjoy the fight my prey gives me when I battle them. I refuse to end you so cowardly! "

 _"So, it's a fight you want?"_ She asked as she prepare her weapons.

"Yes, to the **_death._** The day you die will be the day I am set free! That's my calling, to be a free and wild warrior who crushes and destroy anything or anyone in my path! " He said as he grabbed his other axe from the wall. He started to channel his spirit as he looked at her.

 ** _"Even you!"_**

She stayed silent.

"What now shadow walker? Ran out of taunts to say."

 _"I don't think you want to fight me at all..."_ She began to take small steps towards him as she sheathed her weapons.

"What makes you say that?" He said as he still had his weapons drawn.

 _"Last night perhaps.~"_

He tried not to flinch after hearing that. What happened last night was still clear in his mind. He could remember everything that took place.

 _"You remember what happened yes?"_

"It was nothing." He said coldy. Ito wasn't letting him off so easy.

 _"Very well, let me **remind** you.~" _She was only a couple inches away from him.

 _"It was a beautiful night with light of lunar shining down on us. We added another victory for our clans and reaped the rewards as well from our common enemy. We didn't go home yet however..."_

Den remained silent as she continued.

 _"We stayed at the camp to rest and enjoy ourselves... We even danced under the light of the moon. Everything was going well... But there was something that we both had to finish..."_ She was to the side of him as she continued her memory. As much as he hated to hear this, he just didn't find it in himself to stop it.

 _"As we danced, I shown you my love... And you **certainly** shown me yours.~" _She said as she whispered in his ear. Den hated to hear things like that.

He did not love her...

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only did that because I was happy for my clan and I enjoy celebrations." Den refused to admit anything. He didn't want to face the truth.

Ito said nonthing as she softly grabbed him by the shoulders.

 _"How we touched each other, the eagerness we had when we explored one another, the soft words we exhanged... The way you used your strong hands to please me in everyway. How you shouted my name as I did yours.~"_

She made sure he could hear the final part.

 _"How you **ravaged** me with no mercy as you let out your essence inside of me.~"_

Den winced after hearing that. Of all the things he could do and he went and interloped with the enemy. It wasn't supposed to happen... But why did he do it?

 _"... You want to do it again, don't you? You don't want to fight me, you want to **love me** , yes?~"_ She said as she gently massaged his shoulders. Den was about to collapse from the amount of comfort he was feeling as she continued to stimulate him.

 ** _Knock knock_**

A knock on the door quickly stopped both of the dancers.

 _"Until next time_ _my cute boar.~"_ She left a kiss in his cheek as she disappeared.

The door opened to reveal their leader.

"Den, we need you and the rest to prepare. It seems the knights plan on attacking us in a few hours."

"I'll be prepared."

"Are things well? I've heard of tantrums but your house is in shambles... Where you fighting anyone?."

"I'm fine. There was a pest and I tried to kill him... I'll get him one day."

"Alright then. See you in a few hours." The leader wasted no time as he left Den with his thoughts.

What was he to do now?

He worried about it later as he grabbed his weapon. He had a battle to fight and he couldn't let her distract him.

 ** _At Ito's dwelling_**

"Ito, you're prepared for their advances?"

 _"Yes brother. I'll make sure they fall gracefully."_

The two shinobis were preparing themselves to surprise the advancing knights. There low numbers required a stealth approach to achieve victory.

"Is something on your mind Ito?"

 _"What makes you say that dear brother?~"_

"Call it intuition but you haven't spoken at all about that viking you have feelings for, Den was it? And you were out later than usual so did something happen?"

 _"... Everything's fine. I had decided to raid an outpost to help our people."_ She said as she pulled out a sack and handed it to him.

"I and our people thank you for this Ito. These supplies will certainly help our battle for today along with the welfare of our clan. But, didn't your love go with you last night?"

 _"No, he was still dealing with his injuries. It wasn't easy getting that all by myself."_ She said which was met by the brother's sigh.

"He angered you didn't he? I can feel the tension you have so what did he do? I hate to see my sibling in trouble."

 _"... It's difficult to explain brother. He loves me but it seems that he hates to love me. He has this determination to end me but he can't find it in himself to do it. I'm troubled because **he's** troubled. I hate seeing my cute boar so frustrated and lost."_ She said with a frown. It was hard to love someone who hates to love you.

"I wish I could assist but I have no idea what's in the mind of a Beserker. They're a wild bunch so there way of thinking is different. I'm sure you'll find a way through him Ito, you always do."

Ito's smile came back and it was brighter than ever.

The two embrace each other as they adorned their shrouds and went to plan their ambush.

 ** _A few hours later_**

The knights were marching abroad the forest with their three commanders. They were Roxanne and John along with Matthew taking the front spot of the attack.

The Warden stopped which was followed by everyone behind him. The knights were confused by his actions.

"Why did we stop leader?" The conqueror asked.

 ** _*fling*_**

His answer came in the form of an arrow that pierced one of the grunts.

The attack was followed by many Samurai coming out of the bushes with their weapons drawn.

"Swift like the wind my brothers!" The leader shouted as they attacked the Knights.

"Take positions men! Show them the power of our legion!" The Warden shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

However, the two factions weren't alone as they saw a large group of what seemed like animals running towards them.

The animals were human however...

"Valhalla!" A viking shouted as the faction rushed into battle.

It seemed that the battle has officially began.

The Knights clashed with both the Vikings and Samurai and proceeded to fight. The battle this day will certainly be one to remember.

It was only a matter of time until two certain dancers made contact with each other...

Den was slashing his way through the knights and Samurai. He always enjoyed the feeling of battle, especially since no one could stop hi-

 ** _*clang*_**

He used his axe to block a sickle that was thrown at him... He knew that weapon all to well.

 _"Hello my sweet boar.~"_

He turned to see the Shinobi that has made an impact on his life. He already knew what to do from here, it was only right.

"Goodbye you shadow walker!"

That was all he said as he ran towards her with his axes drawn.

 ** _The end was getting near..._**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I've been making a lot of stories but I didn't forget about this one. See you in the next one my guys._**


	8. Chapter8

**Sup my guys. Haven't forgotten bout these two crazy hero's and I respect the support y'all have for them. Enjoy**

 **Passion is something that plays a key part in a conflict.**

His steps boomed with ferocity as he leaped towards his opponent with his twin axes raised above his head.

 **This key part can be found on both sides of the battle.**

She quickly raised her twin scythes to bounce his attack back to him as she backflipped away to a safe distance.

 **The difference in their passion is their goals however.**

"This is where you'll die demon!" Den said with his crazed deameanor

Ito simply winked at him as she stuck out her tongue in her playful manner.

 **Which in a way is a conflict in itself...**

He made the first strike which was aimed towards her neck which she swiftly dodged. He followed up with a downward slash from his opposite hand but that missed as well.

He continued his flurry of slashes which was countered by her graceful dodges. This conflict was becoming routine for them as they fought in the midst of a war.

 _Until an unlikely incident occurred._

Den gathered his strength as he brought both of his axes down towards Ito. As expected, she moved out of the way which dug his axes into the ground. He quickly tried to pull them out but to no avail. He was stuck in a vulnerable position.

"Perish you Heathen!"

A warden was aiming to end Dens life as he raised his long sword to strike him down. Den closed his eyes to await his fate... that never came.

 ** _*clink*_**

The warden felt his strike halt from an unknown force. He turned to see that his sword was caught by one Ito's sickles that she thrown. Ito kept a firm hold on chain which kept the sword in it's upright position.

Den took advantage as he kicked the unsuspecting knight in his holy bearings which caused him to kneel. He finished the job as he finally freed one of his weapons and split the helmet of the poor knight. As the aggressor fell to the floor, Den quickly threw his axe towards Ito.

 ** _Thunk!_**

Ito thought that it was meant for her but that wasn't the case as she saw his axe split the head of a gladiator who was running up behind her.

He freed the other axe and ran over next to her as he recovered the axe from the fallen opponent.

"There, we're even." He said as his eyes trained on the next group of knights that were rushing his fellow vikings. He ran after them only to have his legs tangled up by a chain she threw.

 _"And where are you going?"_

"If you think I need your help, you're mad! I can take care of myself!" He said as he started to untangle the chains on his ankles

 _"I'm still going to help you anyway darling."_

"Why do you haunt me!?"

She winked at him and giggled as she ran back into the fray, leaving him behind.

"Hey! Unbind me you demon!"

 _"I'll meet you there. Besides... I love a man who can take care of himself~"_

 **Back in the fray**

The knights begin to clash with the Vikings with the knights gaining the upper hand. The Vikings were many but the tech and weapons of the knights were far superior compared to theirs.

A Conqueror was ruthless with his assault on Eitri until he found an opening. He quickly charged forward and bashed the Viking to the ground.

"This is your end! Any last words?" He said as he charged his flail for a final strike.

"Watch out!" The Viking cried.

"Ha! Nice try mong-" His words were cut short as fell to the ground, credit to a slide from the graceful Ito.

The fallen knight looked up for a final time as his head was chopped clean off from Eitri long sword. With the knight finished, he turned his attention towards the samurai as he dropped his sword to his side in a threatening manner.

"You helped me. Why?" Eitri asked his savior.

 _"Let's just say your friend is tangled up at the moment."_

 **"RAAAAAAAAH!"**

Den certainly made an entrance as he ran towards Alsuag who was piggybacking a Lawbringer. The shaman laughed with joy as she rode atop the irritated knight without a care in the world.

"Begone foul beast!"

The Lawbringer gained the advantage as he finally got a hold of her and threw her to the ground with a slam. She quickly got back up and pounced on him but was blocked by his pole axe. He followed up with a quick blow to her head which caused her to stumble and fall.

"All you animals are the same." The knight said as he readied his pole axe for the final strike.

"Now!" She cried.

Before the Lawbringer could react, both of his arms were restricted by Den who was right behind him. Aslaug pounced again and began to devour his neck. Den squeamed a bit at the site of blood and meat dripping from Aslaug's mouth when she was finished.

"And where were you pig!? Forgot that we're in a war!?" She said to her savior as she spat out a few bits of metal and bone

"I was tied up with something, you're welcome for the food."

Den felt his cloth get tugged from the side and saw Ito who pointed towards a small gathering of Samurai.

It seems that they had their fury set on the three opposing warriors.

"You Vikings have saw your final day."

"What? You want some to? I'll bring the wrath of the gods on all of you!" Den said as he prepared to fight. A mighty Kensai took the challenge as he pointed his great sword towards the Viking.

"This will be your final showdown fool."

As he quickly dashed towards the Viking, his attack was blocked... but not by the Viking.

Ito quickly dashed in the way to block his strike. He backed up with a look of confusion which Den also had.

"Ito! What possesses your actions to halt me! He is the enemy!"

 _"He's far from my enemy Matsubo!"_ She replied.

"What madness do you speak of!?" He shot back.

"Ito, what are you planning?" Den whispered to her. She responded as she took his hand and raised it high for all to see.

 _"We're_ _engaged!"_

This reveal drew a gasp from their audience, including Den. He worried the reaction her people will have as for his own.

"It brings no honor to attack the family of our family! We shall raise our arms against the true enemy!" The Kensei shouted. His views were also backed by the group of Vikings.

"We fight alongside our brother! Death to all the metal heads!" Aslaug rallied with the support of Eitri.

It was then that the two factions began to turn on the knights who were quickly losing the high ground. Even with their tech, they were severely outnumbered by the Samurai and Vikings.

Their was only one option out of this.

 **"Retreat!!!"**

The command of the warden rang through the field as the Knights pulled their forces and left the forest. The two factions began to chasse them with chants of victory.

"And stay out you metal wearing cowards!" Den called out to the retreating group of knights. When they finally got out of view, he turned to see his Viking family along with the Samurai staring back at him.

"So when's the _wedding_?" Eitri asked.

 ** _Back at the castle_**

The warden known as Matthew slammed his fist on the table in frustration after today's battle.

"Blast it all! It seems that unholy has risen together. Even with our weapons and the blessing of God, we stand no match to their number." He said.

"So what are the plans moving forward if I must ask?" Roxanne said as she sharpened her dagger.

"I say we just attack them again." John pointed out as he fixed his flail.

The warden rubbed his helmet in even more frustration due to their comments.

"It seems I have no choice... Send a letter out to the Vortigers to join us." He said which brought a bit of fear to his fellow allies.

"Those beings!? Surely you jest!" John stated with anger.

"They lack the qualities a knight should have! Why them?" Roxanne asked.

"Which is precisely why we need their aid. If the mongrels refuse to fight with holy virtue... then so will we."

Matthew looked out to the night sky as he awaited the response from the darkness realm. He knew that the priors would be perfect for their next assault.

"I'll be sure those two heathens enjoy their _upcoming union._ "

 ** _Yo so it's been a while I know but I still want to work on this story. I appreciate all the kind words and the fact y'all still like this. Also that centaurian rework thooooo. Also stay safe out there._**


End file.
